The Uprising Begins
by AC-Renegade
Summary: With Able gone, Pavel has taken over his garage. And he has fired all of the workers there for standing up against him - and for protecting the Renegade. With no job or home, what will Zed, Mara, and their friends do? And what will Tron and the Renegade do? Sorry if the summary sucks. I do not own Tron: Uprising!
1. Chapter 1

**In the beginning, Pavel has just fired the mechanics from Able's Garage for protecting the Renegade. The last words from Tron as he and Beck watched the mechanics stand together?**

"**The Uprising has begun."**

**CHAPTER 1**

Tron and his successor, Beck, watch proudly as Mara, Zed, and the rest of Beck's co-workers stood their ground in front of the damaged Mobile Repurposing Unit that had crashed outside Able's Garage, the mechanics' shop where Beck and his friends worked. Or used to work. After Able's death, Pavel and his soldiers had taken military control over the garage. But after Beck's co-workers stood up and protected the Renegade from being derezzed by Pavel's soldiers, unaware that the Renegade was really their friend and co-worker. Outraged, Pavel fired them before running back into the garage with his soldiers.

Beck, who was still in the Renegade's white suit, looked up at Tron, whose suit was black. Since Beck was wearing Tron's disc attached to his own, Tron's suit was black, instead of his normal white suit, which Beck was currently wearing. The only thing that made Tron stand out from any other program on The Grid was his "T" symbol on his chest, the same symbol that was on Beck's chest – on the Renegade's suit.

"Tron, it's time to round up some recruits for the Uprising," Beck said, turning to face his friends and co-workers, who were still facing their old home. They had replaced their discs on their backs.

Tron sighed. "It's your Uprising, Beck. Your Uprising, your decision."

Beck pulled out his recoding tool that his old friend Bodhi had given him before his death. "Give me your disc, Tron. I want to disguise your suit."

Tron pulled his disc from his back and handed it to Beck. "Why disguise my suit?" he asked.

Beck used his recoder to alter the coding on Tron's disc. "I don't want two programs with that symbol to be in plain sight here in Argon – not with Pavel or any other members of the Occupation around."

Beck placed Tron's altered disc back onto his mentor's body. As soon as the disc connected with Tron, his suit changed. The "T" symbol vanished, turning Tron's suit completely black.

Beck stood up and helped Tron to his feet. "We'll take them to the hideout. Since they no longer have a home in Argon, the hideout will have to do for now. You ready for this?" he asked.

Tron smiled and put on his mask. "Let's do this." He said. Beck, still dressed as the Renegade, put on his own mask. Then he led Tron down toward the group of mechanics.

**So Beck has decided to recruit his fellow mechanics for the Uprising! What will happen next?**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Mara and Zed were still staring at the garage. "I can't believe we just lost our jobs!" Mara cried in disbelief.

Zed was shocked as well. "And our homes, too! Maybe standing up for the Renegade was a bad idea." he added.

"No, Zed." A voice behind the group answered. "You made the right decision – _all_ of you did. Besides, I don't think any of you would want to be working for Pavel anyways."

Zed, Mara and the entire group turned around. Two programs were emerging from the shadows. The first program was tall, wearing an all-black suit. The second program was… the Renegade.

Everyone gasped. "Tron?" Mara breathed. "Is that you?"

Behind his mask, Beck smiled to himself. "Not quite, Mara," he answered. "I'm Tron's successor, also known as the next Tron, or by most of you programs, as the Renegade."

Tron also stepped forward. "I'm a friend of the Renegade. We met back when General Tesler first took over Argon City, back when the Renegade –"

"First showed up in Argon!" exclaimed a program named Link.

"That's right," the Renegade replied. "Ever since I arrived in Argon, I've been fighting the Occupation – fighting for what Tron originally fought for before Clu took over The Grid."

Zed raised his hand. "What were you fighting for?" he asked.

Before the Renegade could answer, Tron, still in his all-black suit disguise, stepped forward. "We shouldn't tell you programs about the Renegade's plans here. The Occupation is all over Argon. We'll talk later. Right now, we need to move."

"But what about our stuff?" asked Link. "Our bikes and things are still in the garage – and so are Pavel and his soldiers."

"Leave Pavel to us," the Renegade answered. He pulled out some shock bombs that he had stolen from the soldiers he knocked out earlier. He then handed a few of them to his black-suited friend. "Wait here until we come back." With that, the Renegade walked into the Garage, drawing his disc. The tall black-suited program followed, also drawing his disc.

**So Beck's fellow mechanics need to get their stuff out of the garage. But Pavel is still inside! Can the Renegade and his partner (Tron) take them down?**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Inside Able's office, Pavel and his soldiers were sitting at Able's desk, looking over the tools on the shelves.

One of the soldiers looked at Pavel. "With no one working here, I'd say we take these tools to Tesler. That way, we can fix our machines ourselves!" he suggested.

Pavel shook his head. "We'd need a mechanic on the Occupation's side. And the best mechanics on The Grid just stood up against us! Tesler would most likely derezz them," he reminded them.

"Well, why don't we capture those mechanics?" another soldier asked. "Tesler can repurpose them to – "

CRASH!

A disc soared through the door of the office, hitting the shelves in the back of the room before soaring back out.

"What the - ?!" Pavel cried. He whipped his disc off his back and rushed out of the office, the soldiers following him.

Standing in the middle of the garage was a tall program wearing an all-black suit. He raised his hand, and caught the disc that had crashed into the office.

Pavel raised his activated disc. "Who are you? What do you want?" he demanded.

The program chuckled. "I want to distract you," he answered simply.

One of Pavel's soldiers drew their own discs. "Distract us? From wha-AAAAGGGGHHH!"

A shock bomb soared from the other side of the garage, hitting the soldier in the back, covering his body with electrical arcs, before he fell to the floor, unconscious.

Pavel and the rest of his men quickly turned around. Standing near the back wall of the garage was the Renegade. He had more shock bombs in his hands.

"Don't you soldiers know the fighting basics?" the Renegade asked lazily, tossing the shock bombs lightly into the air before catching them again. "Never let your enemies distract you. Nor should you show them your back – which is what you're doing right now."

Pavel was confused. "What do you mean, Renegade? You're standing in front of me." He demanded.

"True." The Renegade answered. "But my partner isn't."

"What?!" Pavel's soldiers turned around again, just in time to be hit by shock bombs that were thrown by the Renegade's partner. In less the ten seconds, all of Pavel's soldiers were laying on the floor, unconscious.

Pavel stood in the middle of the garage floor, right in between the Renegade and his partner. In a fit of rage, he charged at the Renegade, his disc held high.

"Bad move, Pavel," the Renegade warned.

Pavel whipped his head around, just in time to see the Renegade's partner raise his own activated disc. With Pavel distracted once again, the Renegade fired his last shock bomb straight at Pavel's back. It hit him right in between his shoulders. ZAP! The bomb sent a stunning arc of electricity through Pavel's body. Seconds later, Pavel was lying next to his knocked-out soldiers.

Behind his mask, Beck let out a soft chuckle. "Letting a distraction getting the best of you," he said, walking up to Tron. "Such a rookie mistake."

Tron replaced his disc on his back. "Nice work, Beck. I didn't think your distraction plan would work so well." He congratulated his successor with a pat on the back.

"Thanks, Tron," Beck replied. "You go tell my friends to get their stuff. I need to move those soldiers out of the open. In plain sight, their bodies will draw the Occupation's attention. If Tesler or any of his other soldiers finds Pavel later, it will buy us more time to get to the Outlands."

"Good thinking." Tron agreed. He then turned around and headed out toward Beck's co-workers.

**Yay! Beck and Tron have taken out Pavel and his men! What will happen next?**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Zed, Mara, and the rest of the mechanics were leaning against the outside wall of Able's Garage, waiting for the Renegade and his friend to return. Link was arm wrestling Zed when Mara heard footsteps coming from the garage. "Hey, guys! Someone's coming!" she whispered. Link and Zed looked up in time to see the Renegade's friend leaving the garage, and heading toward them.

Mara approached the black-suited program slowly. "Is the coast clear?" she asked.

The program nodded his masked head. "Yes. We managed to knock out Pavel and his men with some shock bombs." He replied. "All right everyone, listen up. There's less than an hour until curfew, so we need to leave Argon City quickly. Go get your batons and belongings. I also want you to grab a recoding tool."

"Why do we need a recoder if we aren't working at the garage anymore?" Link asked.

"Recoders are very useful when it comes to my plans." The Renegade had emerged from the garage in time to hear Link's question. He walked up to the group and stood next to his black-suited friend. "For starters, I want you programs to use them to cloak your light cycles. That way, no one can see where we're going, just as long as we don't use light trails."

Zed raised his hand. "Where are we going?" he asked.

The Renegade's friend held up his hand. "Now's not the time for questions," he replied sternly. "We need to get going. Hurry up and get your stuff and batons; the Renegade and I will explain everything later. The sooner we leave Argon, the better."

Zed and Mara led their friends up to the dorms on the upper level of the garage. In less than ten minutes, they were all back on the ground floor of the garage, with their bags over their shoulders, and batons in hand.

The Renegade opened a cabinet near the wall and pulled out tons of recoding tools. He then handed them out to the mechanics. The mechanic quickly got to work cloaking their light cycles. Five minutes later, they were ready to go.

The Renegade and his friend picked up their own batons and revved up their light cycles, which were already cloaked. "All right, everyone. Please follow me in a single file line. Curfew starts in thirty minutes. Let's bolt." With that, the Renegade, mounted his light cycle, and led the way through the streets of Argon, towards the Outlands.

**So Beck is leading his fellow workers out of Argon City – toward the Outlands. Where is Beck taking his friends? And what is his overall plan?**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Still in his Renegade's suit, Beck led Tron, whose suit was still disguised, and his co-workers through the Outlands toward a tall mountain, covered with snow. In that mountain was Tron's hideout. In the hideout was a simulation room for training and a computer that Tron used to monitor Argon and other cities on The Grid.

The Renegade led the group toward a square door in the base of the tall mountain. As he neared it, it opened, and the Renegade led everyone inside the mountain through the hideout's entry hall into a large room and turned his light cycle back into its baton form. As everyone else entered the room, they also turned their bikes back into batons, too.

When everyone had arrived, Tron, still in his all-black suit, turned to face the group. "All right everyone. As I'm sure you all know, we are in the Outlands. That is the main reasons I didn't want the Occupation tailing us. And it looks like the cloaking devices on your bikes worked, because we weren't followed."

Zed looked skeptical. "But why bring us here? And what is this place?" he asked.

"This is our hideout, Zed," the Renegade answered.

Still disguised, Tron stood next to the Renegade and turned to face the group of mechanics. "Now in order for you all to understand why you are here, we need to ask you some questions. First of all, as you all can see, the Renegade is wearing the symbol of Tron, and he claims that he really is Tron. Do any of you believe that that is true?"

Mara raised her hand. "I used to really believe that the Renegade is really Tron, but after Able's death, I had second thoughts. The Tron I know would never want to hurt innocent programs."

"You're right, Mara," the Renegade answered. "I don't like seeing innocent programs be hurt or killed."

Tron cleared his throat. "Do any of you programs think that Tron is still alive?" he asked.

Again, Mara raised her hand. "I do. I believed that the Renegade was really Tron ever since he showed up in Argon City," she replied confidently.

Behind his mask, Tron smiled. He took his disc off his back and opened the appearance menu. He deleted the disguise file that the Renegade installed back in Argon City. "I'm glad you think that, Mara. Because you're right," Tron said. He then replaced his disc on his back. When he did, the black suit was replaced with Tron's regular outfit, complete with his "T" symbol on his chest. When the suit was complete, Tron took off his mask. "I _am_ alive."

Everyone gasped. "Tron really does live," Mara breathed.

Zed raised his hand. "Wait, if you're Tron, that who is that?" he demanded, pointed to the Renegade.

The Renegade stepped forward. "Like I said back in Argon, Zed. I'm really the next Tron. But when I'm not in this suit, I really one of you, just a regular program on the Grid." He answered. "And not just any program; I'm also one of your friends and co-workers." The Renegade then removed his own mask.

Everyone was shocked! Behind the mask in the Renegade's suit… was Beck!

**Duh, duh, duh! Beck and Tron have revealed themselves to Beck's fellow mechanics! How will they take this? And is there more that they need to know?**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

It took Tron and Beck a few minutes to settle down after Beck revealed himself as the Renegade. When everyone was quiet, Beck addressed his co-workers and friends.

"Now I'm sure a lot of you are wondering why I am the Renegade. To answer that, let me ask you: when did the Renegade first show up in Argon?"

"The Renegade first showed up the day Tesler took over Argon City," Zed recalled. The first thing you did was blow up Clu's statue."

"Correct, Zed." Beck replied. He took his own disc off his back, and opened the memories file. He then pulled up footage of himself in his black Renegade suit cutting off Clu's head and blowing the statue up. "When I did this, I was angry at the Occupation. Angry at them for taking over Argon, and for killing one of our friends – Bodhi. I thought that if Tron saved The Gird before, he could do it again. That why I altered my own disc, so I could take on Tron's identity and appearance."

"Wait a minute, Beck!" Link cried. "Your suit was black when you blew up that statue! Now you suit is the same as Tron's before Clu took over!"

"That's right, Link. That's because this _is_ Tron's own suit." Beck answered. "I blew up the statue _before_ I met Tron. Afterwards, I escaped by light cycle. But Commander Paige and the Occupation cornered me by the docks. I managed to hijack one of their choppers. But Paige fought me on board. I managed to take out an engine and jump out with a wing chute. I crashed here in the Outlands. I tried to get back to Argon, but Tron stopped me. He saw what I did, and wanted me to carry out his name as the next Tron."

"But why couldn't Tron just fight the Occupation himself instead of having you do it instead?" asked Zed. "After all, Tron was the one program who was to protect The Grid."

Tron stepped forward. "That's true, Zed." he replied. "But as you all know, Clu betrayed me and left me for dead. From what I understand, Clu spread the word that he had killed me."

"But you're not dead, Tron!" Mara cried. "How is that possible?"

Tron took a deep breath. "After Clu supposedly killed me, he had his soldiers put me on a Recognizer headed toward the Outlands. Before the Recognizer left, one soldier named Dyson scarred my body."

"Why would Dyson do that to you?" Link asked.

Tron sighed. "Before Clu took over The Grid, Dyson was my friend." he answered sadly. "He fought alongside me. But one day when we were trying to stop a fight with the ISOs, Dyson suffered a bad injury to his face. A thrown disc had left a deep scar right here." Tron held his hand over his own left eye and above. "He was angry because he thought an ISO was responsible. Even though we never saw who had thrown that disc, Dyson insisted that it was the ISO's fault."

Mara raised her hand. "Wait! If Dyson was your friend, then why would he become a soldier and scar your body?" she asked, obviously baffled.

Tron sighed again. "Clu wasn't the only one who betrayed me. Dyson did, too." he replied. "Clu managed to fix Dyson's face injury. He even agreed with Dyson story behind the injury: that it was the ISO's fault. Clu thought that The Grid needed to be 'perfect,' and that the ISOs needed to be eliminated from the system. So Dyson joined Clu's army and led Clu's attack on me. After the attack, he scarred me as revenge for his injury, because I didn't agree with Clu. Before scarring me, Dyson told me that since I didn't agree with making The Grid 'perfect,' he said that I was going to see 'what I was like to _not_ be perfect.' Dyson is now Clu's right-hand man.

"After Dyson scarred me, the Recognizer took off toward the Outlands. On the way, one of the soldiers on board freed me from my restraints. He helped me jump off the Recognizer before it crashed. We landed here in the Outlands, and the soldier helped me build this hideout, where I have lived since. The soldier helped me get back on my feet. We managed to bring another program here to build a healing chamber for me. The healing chamber helped keep my scars at bay. When I was back on my feet, I discovered that I couldn't fight as well as I used to. I wanted someone to carry on my name and fight Clu and his Occupation. The solider that saved me was eager to be the next Tron. But that was a mistake."

"So the soldier that saved you became the Renegade?" Zed asked.

"The soldier became the _first_ Renegade, Zed. I became the second Renegade." Beck answered. "And you and Mara have met him already. You see, the first Renegade was none other than Cyrus."

**So now the group knows how Tron survived Clu's attack, but is that all that they need to know? Apparently not…**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"Cyrus?!" Zed and Mara both sounded shocked.

"Wait a minute. Who's Cyrus?" Link demanded.

Tron turned around and activated his computer. His pulled up a photo of a program with light circuits all over his face. "Cyrus was the first program to wear my suit and my name. But the truth is, Cyrus was a mistake. He believed that innocent programs needed to be sacrificed in order to stop Clu and to save The Grid. I was angry, so I imprisoned Cyrus inside a crack in The Grid. I then began searching The Grid for a new program to be my successor. And that's when I found Beck. Beck had the same beliefs I had: He wanted to fight to protect his fellow programs, and for the freedom of his city. So I gave Beck my disc, and he has been the Renegade ever since."

"Wait! If Cyrus was imprisoned, then how did he get to Argon City?" Zed demanded.

"Cyrus was angry at Tron," Beck answered. "Angry for choosing me as his successor. He managed to escape his prison, sneak back into Argon, and steal Tron's disc from me."

"How did Cyrus steal Tron's disc from you, Beck? You're always wearing it!" Link asked.

"That's not true, Link." Beck replied. He took his disc off his back and pulled it in two different directions. Everyone gasped. Beck's disc separated into two different discs, one black, and one white. When the discs separated, Beck's Renegade suit changed back into his regular black mechanic's outfit.

Beck held up the black disc. "This is my regular disc. As you can see, I'm in my regular mechanic suit when Tron's disc isn't attached to it." Beck then re-attached Tron's white disc to his own and replace it on his back. Beck's mechanic's outfit was replaced again with Tron's white suit. "I kept Tron's disc hidden in my locker back in Able's Garage when I wasn't using it," he explained. "That's where Cyrus stole the disc from. Mara, do you remember that delivery you made when that shop exploded a few cycles ago?"

Mara thought for a minute. "Yeah. The sole survivor from the shop explosion showed her disc to everyone, and we saw the Renegade walking away from the explosion."

Beck nodded. "Right. Thing is, I wasn't responsible; Cyrus was," he recalled. "Apparently, Cyrus was still angry at not only Tron, but at me, too. So he used Tron's disc to pass himself off as me, as the Renegade. He then tried to make everyone believe that the Renegade didn't care about innocent programs' lives anymore. He even tricked me into bring that bomb into Able's garage. Able also knew about Cyrus, because he constructed his prison."

Beck sighed. "But all that wasn't enough for Cyrus," he continued. "He wanted me to make a choice of who I would be: Renegade or mechanic. Zed, Mara, do you remember how Able died?"

Zed paused, trying to remember. "He was holding onto some sort of bomb that went off in his hand. Mara and I escaped just as the explosion happened."

"Did either you or Mara see who planted the bomb or set it off?" Tron asked.

Zed took longer trying to remember this time. But it was Mara who answered. "I don't think Able was the target of the bomber. Originally, the bomb was rigged on my back, on top of my disc. Zed was rigged the same way. Able came in and managed to get the bombs off our backs just before it went off."

Link looked shocked. "You two never told us that!" he cried. Everyone else murmured in agreement.

Tron raised his hand to quiet everyone down. "Did either of you see who planted the bomb on your backs?" he repeated.

"No," Mara answered. "Zed and I were in the garage. I heard footsteps behind us, and then I felt myself being shocked. Next thing I remember was waking up next to Zed with those bombs on our backs."

"Mara's right," Zed agreed. "we never saw who attacked us, or who rigged those bombs."

"So neither of you saw the bomber?" Tron asked.

Zed and Mara looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Well, I wasn't responsible for Able's death," Beck said. "That's because the culprit was Cyrus. You see, Cyrus attached another bomb to Tron in an area far away from Zed and Mara. He wanted to see who I would save: my friends, or Tron."

"But why did Able rescue me and Mara?" Zed asked.

"Apart from me, Able was the only program who knew that Beck was the Renegade." Tron answered. "But Cyrus didn't know that; he thought that Beck couldn't be in two places at once."

"Able was with me when I discovered that Cyrus rigged bombs to Tron and you two," Beck added. "Cyrus left a code key that would de-attach the bombs from your backs. I gave the code key to Able and sent him to rescue Zed and Mara. I then went to save Tron. I used my recoder to get the bomb off Tron. I'm guessing that Able used to key to get the bombs off of you two, and you escaped just as the bomb went off, but Able wasn't able to escape the explosion."

"Actually, that not true, Beck," Mara replied. "That code key that Able had was no good. He said it was a trick, and I'm guessing that trick was Cyrus's."

"Yeah," Zed agreed. "Able got the bombs off of us using a recoder, too. After Able had gotten the bomb off of our backs, the device went off in Able's hands. While it exploded, we were able to escape."

Link looked thoughtful throughout the story behind Able's death. "So Cyrus was responsible for Able's death, not you?" he asked Beck.

"Correct," Tron answered. "After Beck got the bomb off of me, Cyrus attacked us. I managed to subdue Cyrus with his own bomb, while Beck ran to the scene of the explosion that you two escaped from."

"So Cyrus is dead?" Zed asked.

Tron sighed and walked to the large window overlooking the Outlands. "No, Zed." He answered sadly. "Cyrus managed to get the bomb off of himself before it exploded. He's still out there, vowing revenge on me and Beck."

**So now the truth behind Able's death is out as well. Thank goodness Beck cleared his name! But is there more information that Beck and Tron need to tell?…**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Tron walked away from the window and stood next to Beck. "Ever since I made Beck my successor, I have been working with him to stop General Tesler's plans, and to find recruits for the Uprising," he explained. "I have also been training him in my simulation room. I couldn't train Beck by fighting him because the scars I had made me weak."

"But your body isn't scarred anymore, Tron. You look just like you did before Clu took over The Grid – except the suit, of course," Zed said. "How did you get rid of your scars?"

Beck stepped forward. "A few cycles ago, Tron discovered a virus inside his scars. The virus was eating him alive, and killing him."

"Beck's right." Tron added. "The scars weren't that big of deal – as long as I went into my healing chamber to keep the scars under control. But after my fight with Cyrus, that's when I discovered the virus. Cyrus had damaged my healing ability. Without that ability, there was no stopping the scars from eating me."

"A long time ago, just after I began my work as the Renegade, I accidently got thrown into the Games – not as the Renegade, but as my regular self." Beck continued. "While I was there, I met a program named Cutler. Cutler was a veteran from the ISO Wars who came to Argon after hearing about the Renegade. He told me that he thought the Renegade was really Tron. In the end, Cutler and I were thrown into a death match against each other. Cutler forfeited the match in order for me to go free. The Occupation let me go, and made plans for Cutler to be derezzed at the begging of the next cycle. Since Cutler believed in the Uprising, I went back as the Renegade and rescued him. Before we went our separate ways, I told him to find recruits and spread the word about the Uprising."

Beck sighed. "Cutler came back to Argon a few cycles ago, warning me that Clu was coming, with a powerful new weapon. He told me that he knew how to ambush Clu, and that he wanted to see the Renegade at the docks. Thing is, Cutler was leading me into a trap."

"Why would Cutler try to trap you, Beck?" Mara asked. "He's on your side!"

"_Was_ on my side, Mara," Beck corrected. "Clu repurposed Cutler. The real reason for Cutler's visit to Argon was to repurpose another program: Tron."

"Did Cutler try to repurpose you, Tron?" Zed asked.

"Not quite," Tron replied. "Clu's weapon was that big ship that crashed outside of Able's Garage earlier today. It was called an MRU, a Mobile Repurposing Unit. I quickly figured out that the MRU was a way for me to get rid of my virus."

"How can an MRU get rid of a virus?" asked Link.

"Before a program gets repurposed, they need to be cleansed, or wiped clean." Tron answered. "That means the machine will extract the program's existing code – and that includes any corruptions within the code, like viruses."

"Tron and I figured that if the process was interrupted before repurposing began, Tron would be back to full health and strength." Beck added. "So Tron went to Cutler and got inside the MRU. I sneaked onboard through the top hatch of the ship. I was able to interrupt the procedure just before repurposing started. The soldiers onboard tried to capture me, but since Tron was healed, they were no match for the both of us."

Tron sat down on a flight of stairs leading up to the window overlooking the Outlands. "After we defeated the soldiers, Beck went after Cutler," he explained. "He had a bomb and tried to kill Beck. But he tripped and fell down inside the ship's main thruster. The bomb's explosion killed Cutler, and caused the MRU to crash."

Tron paused to breathe. "So now all of you know the story behind me being alive, and how Beck became my successor," he concluded.

**So now the truth behind Tron and Beck's alter ego is finally done! But what will happen with Zed, Mara, and the rest of the gang?**

**And Beck knows that one of his friends is hiding something…**

**Who has a secret? And what is that secret?**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Beck sat on the stairs next to Tron and put his hand on his shoulder. "When I first met Tron, he told me that he wanted me to be the next Tron; he couldn't fight the Occupation himself because of his scars back then," he explained to his friends. "Originally, I didn't think I could be Tron's successor. But when I saw all you guys being thrown into the Games, I knew then that I had to fight." Beck removed his disc again and pulled up another memory video. This one showed Beck in his black Renegade suit freeing all the programs, including Zed and Mara. In the video, Beck was assisted by a soldier from the Occupation. "That soldier helped me free you guys. He changed sides because when I was fighting him earlier on top of the light rail, I had a chance to derezz him. But I spared his life. He said that helping me was the least he could do to repay me. I wish he was still alive; he could have joined the Uprising. But he was derezzed by Tesler."

Beck replaced his disc on his back and stood up. "After I freed you guys that night, I came back here to Tron," he continued. "I told his that I changed my mind, I wanted to be his successor. Tron then gave me his disc for the first time. That's why my Renegade suit was black before: because I didn't have Tron's disc yet. Before, I had modified my own disc using the recoding tool Bodhi gave me to resemble Tron's suit."

Tron stood up as well. "After I gave my disc to Beck, I pulled him out here every other cycle or so," he explained. "I'm sure you all got suspicious about Beck's whereabouts back then."

"So the reason I had to cover your shifts at the garage was because you were here as the Renegade?" Zed asked. "What were you doing?"

Beck sighed. "I didn't want to keep on sneaking out of the city without telling you guys what I was doing," he responded. "I wanted to tell you guys the truth about me being the Renegade. But Tron wouldn't let me. He said that telling you the truth would drag you into my fights with the Occupation, and you'd get caught in the crosshairs and possibly get derezzed."

Tron nodded. "Beck's right," he agreed. "I kept telling him that the fight was about you guys, about all the programs living in Argon. I wanted Beck to work on fighting for the freedom of Argon City, not risking innocent programs' lives in the process. That was Cyrus's beliefs, not mine or Beck's."

Beck sat down on the stairs again. "It's been tough for both me and Tron to fight Tesler and the Occupation by ourselves," he recalled. "I wanted to find recruits to help us. Occasionally, I did find programs who were committed to the Uprising, but none of them lasted long-term."

Mara let out a low gasp. Except for Beck, no one noticed.

"I already told you guys about Cutler," he continued. "He was the first program I met who was committed. He left Argon City after I saved him from being derezzed, promising to spread the word that Tron lives, and to recruit more programs throughout The Grid. But since he was repurposed, we'll never know if he got the word around."

Beck stole a quick look at Mara. "A few cycles before Cyrus returned to Argon, I found another group of three programs who appeared to be committed to the Uprising. They called themselves the 'Jolly Tricksters.'

**So not the reasons why Beck became the Renegade are out, as well as what Beck did in the begging as the Renegade. But what about that secret I mentioned before? Here's a hint: The last two words in this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Mara looked up, but didn't say anything. Zed, however, was curious. "Who are the 'Jolly Tricksters,' Beck?" he asked.

Beck walked up to Tron's computer. He pulled up a photo. It showed three programs wearing masks. On their masks were a grinning mouth with small eye lines. "The Jolly Tricksters were a small group of three programs." Beck explained. He pushed the photo to the side and opened up a video showing the three masked programs tagging public property in Argon Square. The tags all read the same message in big letters: "TRON LIVES."

"I remember that!" Link cried. "Tesler and his men were so mad! I never saw anyone making those tags, though." Everyone else murmured in agreement – everyone, except Mara.

Beck turned around to face his fellow mechanics. "Two members of the group, Moog and Rasket, were artists who specialized in creating the tags," he continued. "But their leader?" Beck chuckled softly. "She was the heart, soul, and the brains of the entire group."

"Who was their leader, Beck?" Linked asked.

"Yeah, who?" Zed demanded.

Beck smiled. "I don't think I have to introduce her to you guys," he answered. "She's standing alongside all of you."

There was a lot of murmuring at Beck's words. Many of the mechanics looks around at each other.

Beck stood alongside Tron and raised his hand again to quiet the group. "Thank you," he said. "Now, Tron and I would appreciate it if the leader of the Jolly Tricksters would freely step forward. Or we can start checking your discs."

The room was quiet for a minute. Then Mara stepped forward and removed her disc from her back. Everyone gasped.

Mara took a deep breath and pulled up a memory file from her disc showing different photos and videos of the "TRON LIVES" tags. "Yes, it's true," she admitted. "I was the leader of the Jolly Tricksters." Mara replaced her disc. "Back then, I believed that Tron was alive, and that he was really the Renegade. I was rescued by him so many times, that I thought that since one program could fight the Occupation, I could, too."

Mara took another deep breath. "So I found Moog and Rasket and persuaded them to join me," she explained. "I wanted to start by spreading the rumor that Tron was alive, so Rasket created those tags. Moog and I helped him cover billboards and buildings throughout Argon City. We were also hoping the tags would draw out the Renegade to us so we could join him."

Mara looked at Beck. "You did come to us, but when you first approached us, you were disguised as an Occupation soldier," she told him.

"That's right, Mara," Beck agreed. "I disguised myself as a soldier to test you. I wanted to see if you, Moog, and Rasket were willing to risk your lives for the Uprising, and how you would react to being questioned by a soldier. I got the idea from Tron. When he approached me for the first time, he was disguised as a soldier, too. He wanted to see if I was willing to fight the Occupation, and risk my life doing so."

Mara looked thoughtful for a few seconds. "Okay, now that makes sense, Beck," she said. "Anyway, after Beck took off his soldier's disguise, he asked us to help him. He wanted to sneak onto General Tesler's ship. But I don't remember why."

"I wanted to steal the data key onboard that ship." Beck reminded Mara. "It would give us a major advantage against the Occupation."

"Right," Mara recalled. She then addressed Zed and the rest of her fellow mechanics. "As I was saying, Beck wanted us to cover the area around the Argon Refueling Tower with our tags, or as Rasket liked to call it, 'free code.' That way, Beck could circle Tesler's ship by light jet and sneak onboard undetected while the ship was getting refueled."

"How could you get onto Tesler's ship without being seen, Beck?" Zed asked.

"Since Mara and her fellow artists were tagging the area around the refueling tower, Tesler's guards were distracted." Beck answered.

Mara nodded. "That was Beck's plan: to have us distract the Occupation, and then meet him on the warehouse roof nearby," she continued. "But Moog and Rasket wanted in on the thrills. So they snuck onboard Tesler's ship to create the biggest 'TRON LIVES' tag ever, on the bottom of the ship."

Beck stood next to Mara. "When I went to the warehouse roof and found Mara alone, she told me that Moog and Rasket were onboard Tesler's ship," he added. "Since the ship had left the refueling tower, Mara and I managed to get back onboard with my light jet. We discovered that Pavel had captured Moog and Rasket. He was about to derezz them, but Mara and I managed to free them. We had to fight Paige and some soldiers, but we were all able to escape. Only bad thing was that Rasket suffered an injury to his arm."

Mara sat down on the stairs. "After escaping Tesler's ship, Moog, Rasket, and I met again with Beck," she recalled. "Beck wanted us to join him. But the experience on Tesler's ship had changed Moog and Rasket's minds. They said that we were lucky to have survived, and that we probably wouldn't be lucky a second time. So they left us, and I never saw them again."

Mara sighed. "I, however, didn't agree with Moog and Rasket." She said firmly. "I wanted to join Beck. I told him I was ready to fight, no matter the risk. But he changed his mind and told me to go home." Mara sighed. "I didn't like being turned away. But I decided to keep tagging the message 'TRON LIVES' all over Argon City, In order to show Beck that I was still committed to the cause."

Beck stood next to Tron. "Yes, I did turn Mara away." He confirmed Mara's story. "I told Tron that I wasn't ready to deal with the consequences of losing another program committed to the Uprising. Tron agreed with that decision I made. He said that if Mara was still committed and willing to risk everything for us, then she would wait for us."

**So now the secret's out! It was Mara! And now since she knows the truth behind Beck and Tron, will she join them again? And can Beck and Tron convince Zed and the rest of the mechanics to join the Uprising? Please review! More to come!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Tron stepped forward. "Now that Beck and I have told you what we have been up to ever since Tesler took over Argon City," he told Beck co-workers. "But there is still something we need to tell you."

"What else is there to tell, Tron?" Zed asked.

"You need to know why _you_ guys are here, Zed." Beck replied sternly. "I told you that we have been looking for recruits and followers for the Uprising. We already know that Mara was committed to joining us. But a question still needs to be answered, Mara. Are you still committed to join us long-term?"

Mara stepped forward. "I was committed then, Beck. And I still am." She answered in a firm voice.

Beck grinned. "Time to create a new Renegade." he smiled. He took his recoding tool out. "Your disc, Mara," he said holding out his hand.

Mara took her disc off her back and handed it to Beck. Beck attached his recoder to the disc. The disc's menu opened up. Beck then pressed a button on the side of the recoder. A new code file appeared in the menu. Beck then dragged the new code onto Mara's suit file. He then closed the disc menu, and tossed Mara her disc back. When Mara replaced her disc on her back, the rest of her friends gasped. Mara's mechanic suit vanished. It was then covered with a black suit with white circuits identical to the circuits on Beck and Tron. The last change made was a circle on Mara's chest with Tron's "T" symbol inside.

"Welcome to the Uprising, Mara." Tron said.

Mara looked over her new Renegade suit. "I love it. I won't let you down, Tron." she cried happily.

"Wait a minute, Beck!" Zed cried. "Is that suit permanent? What if Mara wants to go to Argon as her regular self, not as a Renegade. Can she take that suit off?"

"Glad you brought that up, Zed," Beck answered. "Mara, open up the appearance file codes on your disc."

Mara took off her disc again and opened up her appearance file codes. "There's a new code with a lock on it," she observed. Mara pushed the new code, but it only caused her Renegade suit to flicker.

"That new code is your Renegade suit, Mara." Beck replied. "And as you just figure out, it's a locked code. Attached your recoder to your disc, Mara."

Mara pulled out her recoder and attached it to her disc. As soon as the recoder was attached, the lock on Mara's Renegade suit code vanished. "The only way to unlock the Renegade suit code is to attach a recoder to your disc," Beck explained. "In other words, the key to the lock on that code is a recoder. Open the file code, Mara."

Mara tapped the unlocked Renegade code. A new file opened up, which contained only a single switch, labeled "ON," and "OFF." The switch was currently in the "on" position. Mara tapped the switch, and it moved to the "off" position. Seconds later, Mara's Renegade suit changed back into her mechanic's suit.

"That's how you can switch from a regular program to a Renegade, Mara." Beck explained. "I installed that lock feature on the Renegade file as a security feature. That way, you can fight the Occupation without them finding out your identity. Sure; they can take your disc and open it up, but they can't disable your Renegade suit code."

Mara switched the Renegade suit back on and replaced her disc on her back again. Her Renegade suit quickly replaced her mechanic's suit once more.

Beck tossed his recoder in the air and caught it again. "Looks like we got a new recruit for the revolution, Tron," he said triumphantly.

Tron smiled. "Time to show Tesler and Clu that their time as leaders is numbered!"

Beck turned to Zed and the rest of his co-workers. "You guys want to join us?"

Zed looked worried. "I don't know, Beck," he replied skeptically. "What do we know about fighting the Occupation? We're just mechanics."

"Glad you mentioned that, Zed." Tron replied. "Beck thought the same thing before he became the Renegade. But as you guys saw over the cycles since, he has gotten the same skills that I had before Clu's takeover."

"How?" Link asked.

Beck smiled. "Let's show them a simulation, Tron," he told his mentor.

"Great idea, Beck." Tron answered. "Everyone, follow me."

**So now Mara is a Renegade! What will happen next?**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Beck and Tron led the group of mechanics to a long window in the wall, next to a door. The window showed a large white room.

Tron pressed the window with his finger, and a computer opened on the window. "This room is my simulation room that I use to train Beck," he explained. Beck nodded to Tron, and then walked through the door into the middle of the simulation room. Everyone could see him through the window.

"All right, everyone, watch carefully." Tron told the mechanics. He tapped a few commands into the simulation computer, causing the simulation room to turn into a setting that looked identical to the docks in Argon City. As soon as the setting was in place around Beck, he put on his mask.

On the computer, Tron then selected a file containing weapons. He selected a smoke bomb and a number of shock bombs and dragged them into Beck's hand, where they materialized. Tron then dragged a number of Occupation soldiers next to Beck where they materialized as well.

"All right, Beck," Tron called to his successor. "Go!"

In the simulation, the soldiers drew their discs and ran toward Beck. Beck threw the smoke bomb toward them; it exploded, causing confusion within the soldiers. Beck used this to his advantage and threw some expert kicks and punches. Beck then drew his disc and threw it toward the soldiers, who dived in order to avoid it. Minutes went by, and Beck continued to fight with extremely complex moves – moves that he had been taught by Tron. Some of the soldiers tried to box Beck against a crate, but Beck cartwheeled out. As he was in the air, he threw some shock bombs at the soldiers' backs. When the bombs hit the soldiers, they were instantaneously covered with electrifying arcs. Seconds later, all of the soldiers were lying against the crate, knocked out.

Outside the simulation room, the mechanics watched Beck's action with stunned expressions. After Beck was done knocking out the Occupation soldiers, he looked at Tron and nodded. Tron nodded back and punched in a command on the simulation computer. Within seconds, the dock setting vanished, along with the unconscious soldiers. The simulation looked just the way it was before: large, blank, and white. Beck took off his mask and exited the simulation room.

"I train Beck with all types of missions in there." Tron explained to Beck's co-workers. "Rescue missions, infiltrations, and fights, for example. I wish I could have fought him as training, but I was scarred back then; it didn't let me fight like the warrior I used to be."

Beck stood next to Tron. "I didn't have all those skills that you saw me use in there in the beginning," he told his friends. "But I did have basic skills – the same skills that you guys have, too."

"What skills?" Link wanted to know.

"Disc game skills." Beck answered. "Do you remember the disc games that we'd get into after working at the garage? Tron started me out by using those skills. He then taught me over time new skills, moves, and strategies that I can use against Tesler and the Occupation."

Tron put his hand on Beck's shoulder. "After a few months of training, Beck was capable of fighting just like me," he said. "Beck is the next Tron."

Beck folded his arms. "We know that Mara is committed," he reminded his co-workers. "And with some training, I know that you can help us. Since we lost our home, jobs, and city to the Occupation, it's time to fight back."

Tron stepped forward and pulled out a recoder. "So, anyone else want to go renegade?" he asked.

Zed smiled. "If one of my friends started the Uprising, I cannot let him fight alone," he cried. "Count me in!" Zed threw his disc to Tron.

Tron caught Zed disc, and within a few minutes, Zed was wearing a Renegade suit identical to Mara's. Everyone else grinned and took off their discs. Within thirty minutes, all of Beck's co-workers were wearing Renegade suits.

Tron stood next to Beck again. "Since you guys are part of the Uprising, you all will be living here. That way, Beck and I can train you full time. Follow me."

Tron led Beck and his friends to another hall lined with doors. "These will be your new rooms." He told the mechanics. "Each room is designed for two programs."

Beck smiled. "You guys have been through a lot today," he said. "You guys can settle in for the rest of the day."

A few minutes later, Beck and his friends had settled into their new home.

Before going to sleep, Beck smiled. The Uprising had indeed begun. With more Renegades out there fighting, Tesler would be even more scared. And soon, The Grid would soon be free of Clu's rule..

**So a new group of Renegades have joined Tron and the Uprising! What are Tron plans?**

**And while on a mission, Beck will discover a secret behind Paige's past… something that could finally convince her to join him…**


End file.
